Melted guide
Melted is a 160% achievement unlocked by reaching Magma on Obliterated. It also gives over 1800% c², indirectly. Recommended # 800 Sx (e21) helium or more (I did it at 3 Sp) # E7L7 fluffy or better # 25 bones # Back up your save often in case you mess up (which is very likely if you're like me). Can't be too cautious. Preparation # Get two spare shields (one 5/5 as you know it, and one where vmdc is dropped for trimp health, referred to as war shield) and two spare staves (one 5/5 as you know it, and one with at least 2x metal income, 2x frag income). # Recycle your equipped heirlooms and equip your war shield and 4/5 staff. # Upgrade your heirlooms to their old levels, but the Nu you saved from fluffy xp and vmdc is dumped into the shield. # Because of this "respec" of your heirlooms out of vmdc and fluffy xp, and into more damage, it makes sense to do other c²s before "respeccing" back. # Make sure you do the oldest 2 dailies so you won't lose any dailies if you spend 1-2 days on this run. # Get as many strength towers as you can in your STD (Spire Tower Defense), even if it means selling all other traps and towers. # Respec your masteries for battle. Ignore helium masteries. For tier 10, you need Mesmer. Angelic can help but is not worth a respec by itself. # Optional: get the Poison Enlightenment cost to (close to) 0 by running dailies. The run # Put 90% of your He in Carpentry and Carpentry II (we do this to get as many amalgamators as possible), distribute the rest normally with a weight of 15:1 (Attack : Health). Start the challenge (don't click Fight yet) and make sure (under View Perks) that you have a respec available. https://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Set your AutoGold to Battle (if you bought other Golden upgrades, just portal and restart the run). # Turn off AutoUpgrade, to avoid buying coords before getting as many gators as possible. You'll manually buy all other upgrades. # Set your DG to generate fuel only. # Buy Sharp Trimps from the bone trader. # Make sure your AutoStructure doesn't buy nurseries. Only buy nurseries as you need them. You should aim not to use more than 1,000 before magma. # Start the run in D. # Activate Poison Enlightenment. # Get the most out of your Gigastations (I ended up doing approx. 465-2) when things start getting slow. # Once you get your max amount of gators (was 5 for me), respec your Helium. I recommend 15:1 weights for Attack : Health (use 0 for helium and fluffy xp). https://bit.ly/TrimpsPerky # Buy coords, but keep an eye on your gator ratio, it should never drop below 1000:1. It's pretty bad if you lose one. # Set Map At Zone to 189,199,209,219 and do +6 maps at these zones for equipment prestiges. # You should attempt to clear some amount of rows in the Spire, but it's not worth dedicating much time to it (don't raid any BWs). Set your breed timer to 3-5 minutes, stance dance, and clear as much as you can without it getting too slow. For me, it was 5 rows. Don't go for a Spire clear. # At zone 226, do a +5 map once for the 231 dagger. # At zone 227, do a +5 map once for the 232 mace. # At zone 228, do a +5 map once for the 233 polearm. Zone 228 and 229 took about 2 hours each for me. # Set Map At Zone to 239. # Once you reach 230 you'll speed up a lot. # At zone 239 is where you'll do all your BW raiding and get the last equipment you need for this run. It's the easiest zone to do this on because of the rules of Obliterated (difficulty increase every ten zones). # Build as many nurseries as you can afford. # Raid as many BWs as you can. My first BW320 clear took about an hour, so I stopped after BW320. # Push in the world as far as you can, then portal. I portaled at z301. Last update: V 4.11.0 Category:Guides